Wrecking Ball
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: When Edward leaves her for Bella, Genevieve Blankenship is heartbroken. She decides to start over in a new city, Volterra, where she meets the intriguing Aro Volturi, king of the vampires. AVxOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


"I'm sorry Genevieve, but I love Bella," Edward said gently. I felt tears well in my eyes, but none fell. One of the disadvantages of being a vampire; you could never really show how hurt you were.

"But, we've been together for two years," I mumbled, clinging to his arm.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I know that, and I loved every moment we spent together, but my heart belongs to Bella,"

Wordlessly, I turned my back on him.

I knew this was coming.

I knew it.

I never did like Bella, and she always seemed to be getting to close for comfort. Edward always seemed distant when she was around, and paid more attention to her than he ever had to me.

"Fine, if that's what you want…" I said quietly. He kissed my forehead, turning me to do so, "It is, goodbye Genevieve"

With that, he disappeared into the forest, heading back to the Cullen home where I no longer felt welcome. "Well, fuck him," I growled, stalking in the opposite direction and running till I was as far away as I felt I could get from him. My heart, dormant in my chest for so long, felt broken, and I no longer felt the subconscious need to feed in limitation as I would've done in the past.

The only reason I became a vegetarian was for Edward, and now that that wasn't good enough for him, I no longer had to hold back.

In a way, by feasting on humans once again, it was a protest.

I was severing all ties with Edward and just being _me_ again. I could heal the wounds he'd inflicted on my mentally, while letting my strength come back to me physically. Although none of the Cullen's knows it, drinking animal blood does make them slightly weaker.

I hunted and ran, ran and hunted, living the night life as I edged further south. I passed a few nomads, but we left each other in peace. I had to run form a few southern covens who wanted me to join their armies because I was relatively a new, but other than that I was safe when entering into South America.

Of course, the luck was bound to pass as I unknowingly trespassed on what I didnt know was werewolf territory.

I had never really had a problem with werewolves, but I was a vampire, and this one obviously had a problem with me.

A beast about the size of a stallion stood above me, baring his teeth and growling. I hissed at him, edging back slightly before he attacked. His claws raked across my marble skin, trying to find a hold while his teeth snapped at me and he snarled. I managed to break a few of his ribs and bite into his shoulder before one of my arms was torn off.

I screamed in pain, dropping to the ground while the wolf, venom searing through his system prepared to finish me off. Before he could though, a blurring force of white, that with my eyes I could see to be a dark cloaked vampire with dark hair and muscles galore, launched himself at him and snapped his neck like a ragdoll.

I snatched up my arm while the wolf struggled in death and quickly used my venom to reattach it. Then, I ran a good distance away.

Whoever that vampire was, I owed him my life.

"Espera-se!" the vamp yelled, catching up to me quickly, I paused, no knowing what he was saying. He reached me and grinned, and I frowned. "I'm sorry, what?" I said, hoping he'd understand. He laughed, "Oh, good, you speak english, I'm Demetri,"

I nodded to him, and he must've sensed I was nervous because he tried to reasure me. "I saw you were having some trouble there, and I wanted to help." He said gesturing to the past battele.

"Thank you, but why did you do it?" I asked, rubbing my arm, which stung. "Well, you see, my master already had me in this area,and I've been hunting werewolves for quite a while now, they have a habit of exposure. They cant stop stealing the humans livestocks."

And so, Demetri explained to me of the Volturi, his masters, and the missions he'd accomplished as a tracker. The more he spoke, the more I wanted to know, and so he suggested that I return home with him to meet his coven.

"Italy?" I asked pleased, he nodded "We have a residence in Volterra, the rest of the guard is awaiting my return. I'm sure they wont mind if I bring a friend home." He grinned at me and I smiled back, for once not distracted by the pain that haunted me constantly.

So, we travelled together, and took a few planes, till we were close enough to run on foot and pass city walls. It was beautiful, and it lookes so much better in these eyes.

The last time I'd been here, I was only human, and 13, on vacation to Venice. I'd fallen in love with this country, and yet Edward had kept me away from it.

"It's so beautiful here," I sighed, and Demetri nodded. "Come along, plenty of time for sight seeing later, I want to intoduce you to my family."

Nodding I followed him along a darkened alley, with the scent of vampires growing stronger and stronger. We reached a sewer hole, and like a gentleman he lifted the lid for me to slide in, my jeans and bare feet making it easy while he watched his cloak to be sure it didn't get caught on the way in.

We walked for a while, before reaching a large metal door, which he opened for me as I walked into a brightly furnished reception area. "Ah, Demetri welcome back," a scrawny human receptionist said, flirtatiously, looking at me from the corner of her eye. He nodded to her, before gesturing for me to follow him down a few hallways.

There were several vampires we passed on the way, all who greeted Demetri and looked at me like I was either a threat or a treasure. I didn't mind though, I reacted the same way when Edward brought Bella by for the first time.

Still leading the way, Demetri came upon an oak door that led to an abandoned luxurious room I imagined was my own.

"I will request a…meeting for you, if you will, there are a few maids around I can have find you something to wear." He said, and I nodded, my eyes drifting down to my raggedy dirt caked clothes in distaste.

With a final wave, he went on his way and I was left to explore my room.

There were no clothes in the closet, although it was full of accessories and little things like that. The bed, which I had no need for, took up most of the large space, and was accompanied by a velvet couch with a TV in front of it. All the furniture blended together in harmony in a way that Esme Cullen would approve of.

A timid knock on the door allowed my attention to drift from the room however as a few human maids came in, presenting a few summer dresses I could wear and helping me to get dressed. They shivered in contact with my cold skin, but didn't seem surprised by it. I wondered briefly if they knew the secret.

They left soon though, before I could ponder too much a Demetri returned to lead me away. "You look lovely," he commented when noticing the light blue dress that flowed past my knees and cut across my collar bone, and the sandals that adorned my feet. I smiled at him, "Thank you," I replied.

He nodded, and we walked down several more doors, and paintings and plants before coming to a small plain looking door. He walked in first, and I followed, seeing a few vampires gathered and three siting in thrones. Two were black haired, and one was snowy blonde. The vibrant looking black haired one stood out, for the other two looked bitter, and uninterested.

"Welcome to Volterra my young friend, Genevieve" he called, exuberantly a smile stretched across his face until I had to smile in return.

XxxX

Aro, Caius, and Marcus welcomed me with open arms. They were pleased that I had chosen to stay with them, longer than intended, and curious about the information I had on the Cullen lifestyle.

I made many friends of course; Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Felix were like siblings, seeing as the whole guard operated as a family.

The masters were easily seen as father figures, except for Aro. For him it was always…something more. He was constantly where I was and I could barely stay away from him either.

We went on walks in the hidden gardens around the Volturi home, spent evenings together when no one slept, and occasionally we would be so close to kissing.

I was falling for him, a thousand times harder than Edward at that terrified me, because the last time I loved a man like that, he left me for a human. Also, I was only 19, and Aro was well over three hundred years old, not that it mattered to vampires.

He kept sending mixed signals, and I could only hope that he would be clearer in the future, before I get into something I shouldn't.

XxxX

"Ah, sweet Genevieve, how are you today?" Aro greeted when I arrived in the throne room.

I shrugged, pulling at my skirt hem and sitting on one of the marble steps at his feet. "Fine, Demetri, is thinking of having me accompany him on a new trip to South America. He was going to do some recruiting."

His expression fell, and he shared a look with Caius and Marcus, the latter who frowned at him "Leave us please, brothers." He requested. They complied and left, while I stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what I did. He shook his head though, and stood up to sit beside me. "Genevieve, I cannot allow you to go on that trip." He said gently, but somehow anger coursed through my veins, causing me to glare at him lightly.

"Why not?" I asked, crossing my arms stubbornly. He shook his head once again, and rested a palm on my shoulder in order to read my mind. "It's too dangerous."

_I'm not some weak human girl Aro_, I thought back grumpily. He shrugged, his cloak rising and falling as he did. "I know, but I can't take the risk of losing you; my heart cannot bear it."

I raised an eyebrow at him, speaking aloud, "What would you be losing me to?" I asked; he chuckled without humor.

"Darling, there are more dangerous things besides werewolves and vampires out there; myths you can only imagine lurk just beyond these urban strongholds, just waiting for something or someone to find them."

I scoffed, "Aro, there is nothing out there that can hurt me, and it isn't like I'd be going alone. Demetri is going with me, and probably Chelsea too.'

That seemed to prove his point. "I especially cannot bear the thought of you running off with Demetri," he hissed to himself, "Can you not see that?"

"See what Aro, Demetri is my friend." I said, become near hysterical; he wasn't making any sense.

"Yes, but do you ever think that he could want more for you? I can't stand the thought of you falling in love with someone else." He said, causing my eyes to grow wide.

_What_? I thought, but instead of answering he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine, and his hands were delicate when they moved to cradle my face.

"I love you," he said when we broke away, as if it were a secret.

I smiled brightly, before realization made it evolve into a smirk.

"You were jealous of Demetri?" I asked, smiling briefly again, at the small scowl he made at his name.

"I feared I was losing you to him," he admitted, finally, while I laughed at the thought.

"Aro, Demetri is nothing more than a brother; you are the one I love." I said, stroking his face that felt like silk to my sensitive fingers. He smiled, and we kissed again, this time for longer, taking advantage of the fact that we didn't need to breathe.

We pulled away after a while, not entirely satisfied and Aro sighed in satisfaction, making a quick decision now that I was his.

"Go with Demetri, but hurry back to me my love," he whispered, kissing my hair.


End file.
